How to Make You Sleepy
by sempakznya nanas
Summary: Insomnia—sulit tidur. Dan Furuhashi baru saja berhasil menemukan cara untuk menangani penyakitnya itu. / #SempaksSwapIdea; idea by SkipperChen. / HaraFuru/FuruHara. Sho-ai. / Warning inside. Mind to RnR? ;3
_Tepteptep._

"..."

 _Tepteptep._

"..."

 _Tepteptep._

"..."

 _Tep._ "Jadi, harus berapa lama lagi aku melangkah, Furuhashi?"

"...entahlah."

"Aku ngantuk—"

"Tidak sampai aku tidur."

Hara _sweatdrop_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-"-"-

 **Rating:**

 _T_

 **Genre:**

 _Romance, Humor_

 **Warning:**

 _OOC. Typo. Absurd. Nista. Maksa._ _Hint-hint homo maksa._ _Narasi norak. Nggak nyambung sama judulnya lol. Garing krispi-krispi. Bahasa amberegul (disengaja) dan sesuka hati author. Dan mungkin hal lainnya yang membuat ff ini sulit dibaca m(_ _)m_

 _HaraFuru/FuruHara. Sho-ai._

 **Disclaimer:**

 _Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

 _How to Make You Sleepy © sempakznya nanas a.k.a Kousawa Alice_

-"-"-

 _ **Summary:**_

 _Insomnia—sulit tidur. Dan Furuhashi baru saja berhasil menemukan cara untuk menangani penyakitnya itu. / #SempaksSwapIdea; idea by SkipperChen. / HaraFuru/FuruHara. Sho-ai. / Warning inside. Mind to RnR? ;3_

-"-"-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bermula dari suatu training camp...

.

.

 _Srek, srek._

Suara-suara dan gerakan tidak nyaman terus terasa. Hara melirik kasur futon disebelahnya.

"Tidak bisa tidur?"

Sosok lain yang semula bergulung (rusuh) didalam selimut kemudian menyembulkan kepalanya. Iapun menjawab, "Ya."

Mendengar jawaban itu, Hara menyunggingkan cengiran dan menepuk-nepuk futonnya, "Yuk, sini."

"...ha?"

"Biar akang tiduri sini."

"..."

Hara menebar senyum (mesum) sembari menaik-turunkan alisnya—yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak berguna mengingat matanya tertutup poni. Sementara lawan bicaranya tak mengubah ekspresi—entah karena kelewat syok atau memang sudah tempelannya begitu.

"Ayo, sini. Mau, 'kan?"

"Aku akan menghancurkanmu kalau kau bicara lagi, Hara."

"Malu, hm?"

"Aku lurus."

"Aku tahu kalau rela belok demi aku."

"Kuhancurkan kau."

Hara berusaha keras menahan tawanya. Lawan bicaranya hanya menatapnya datar—seperti biasa.

"Nggak mau dibantu tidur, nih?"

"Tidak butuh."

"Oke, _oyasu_ —"

"Oi."

"Hm?"

"...baiklah, bantu aku tidur."

Senyum kemenangan disunggingkan. Didalam hati sudah jungkir balik tebar bunga sambil _harlem shake_ , tapi Hara tetap _stay cool_ biar gebetan gak _ilfeel_. Eaa.

Furuhashi mendengus keras, sebelum kemudian menyibak selimutnya dan berguling ke futon Hara di sebelahnya. Yang bersangkutan langsung menarik pinggang Furuhashi merapat dan menyelimuti mereka berdua—tidak lupa mengeratkan pelukan juga.

—ya. Dasar homo modus.

.

.

.

.

 _Tik, tik, tik._

"Hara."

"Hm?"

"...bukannya tadi kau bilang mau membantuku tidur? Dan, menjauhlah. Panas."

"Oh, aku lupa."—dasar homo modus. (2)

Hara melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian menopang sisi kepalanya dengan tangan kiri. Ia kemudian menyunggingkan cengiran, "Jadi, mau coba dari mana?"

"Terserahmu."

Keduanya diam sesaat, tampak berpikir. Sebelum kemudian Hara membuka suara, "Bagaimana dengan susu? Kudengar itu bisa membuat mengantuk."

"Aku bukan anak-anak."

"Ya sudah, tidak usah tidur—"

"Ambilkan."

"Ambil sendiri, 'kan, bisa."

"..."

"...?"

"..."

"...jangan bilang kau takut—"

"Ambilkan saja."

Furuhashi menatap lama Hara. Lama—dan Hara menyerah. Di matanya tatapan Furuhashi itu sangat _moe_ —bahasa gaulnya, _puppy eyes_. Padahal tatapan Furuhashi biasa saja.

Kekuatan cinta itu luar biasa— _absurd_.

Pemuda bersurai violet itu kemudian beranjak jadi futonnya dan berjalan keluar kamar.

.

.

.

.

"Nih."

"Aku mau susu coklat."

"..."

 _Satu._

.

.

.

.

"Ini, susu coklat."

"Kurang panas."

"..."

 _Dua._

.

.

.

.

"Udah dipanasin."

"Terlalu panas."

"..."

 _Tiga._

.

.

.

.

"Sudah kutambahkan air dingin."

"Kurang manis."

"..."

 _Empat._

.

.

.

.

"Ini. Pakai gula."

"...warna susunya kurang coklat."

"..."

 _Lima._

.

.

.

.

Begitu terus.

Entah sudah berapa kali Furuhashi protes mengenai susu yang ia buat— _susu aja rempong, gimana ngurus rumah tangga kita nanti?!_

—jeritan hatinya nggak nyambung, sebenarnya.

Dan entah sudah berapa kali Hara bolak-balik dari kamar menuju dapur.

 _Gitu aja terus, bebs. Aku rela jadi babu kamu asal bisa modus, tapi gak gini juga._ —jeritan hati Hara Kazuya, seme maso korban pembullyan Furuhashi Kojiro (secara tidak langsung).

.

.

.

.

Ini kesekian kalinya.

Hara mulai lelah.

Dan dia pegal bolak-balik kamar-dapur terus-terusan.

Keadilan perlu dituntut.

Karena Hara bukan sempak rombeng yang bisa terus dijadikan kain lap.

Yea.

Maka dari itu, Hara harus mengajukan protes.

Kali ini, dengan langkah tegap dan gelas susu coklat di tangan, Hara memasuki kamar, sebelum kemudian—

"Krrr..."

—ia mendapati suara dengkuran pelan dari mulut orang yang sejak tadi membuatnya repot.

Hara terdiam sejenak di depan pintu, sebelum kemudian ia mendengus dan tertawa kecil.

.

.

.

.

"Wah. Tampaknya sudah mendapat cara lain agar bisa tidur, ya."

.

.

.

=oOo=

.

.

.

Disinilah Hara sekarang. Duduk berhadapan dengan Furuhashi yang duduk pada sofa di seberangnya di rumah teman satu timnya itu.

—hanya berdua, ngomong-ngomong. Entah kemana keluarga Furuhashi lainnya.

"Jadi, ada apa memanggilku malam-malam, Furuhashi? Apa kita sekarang bisa lanjut ke jenjang berikutnya—nananini atau enaena atau semacamnya?"

"Aku akan menghancurkanmu kalau kau bertanya begitu."

"Lalu apa? Jarang-jarang kau mengajakku menginap."

Hening sejenak.

Si pemilik rumah menatap tamunya, sebelum kemudian membuka suara, "...bantu aku tidur."

Kali ini hening panjang.

 _Seriously?_

.

.

.

.

"Di sudut kamarku ada sekeranjang penuh sempak. Tolong kau jemur di ruang cuci di ujung koridor lantai satu."

"Tunggu—"

"Tapi kau hanya boleh membawa satu sempak dari kamarku. Harus bolak-balik."

"Oi, oi—"

"Setelahnya, akan kupertimbangkan ajakan kencanmu."

Dan Hara melesat menuju ruang cuci dengan satu sempak di tangannya.

.

.

.

.

 _Satu..._

 _Dua..._

 _Tiga..._

 _Empat..._

 _..._

Matanya mulai terasa berat. Furuhashi takkan terjaga lebih lama lagi, tapi ia terus memandangi Hara yang berjalan keluar-masuk kamarnya.

—sebelum kemudian kesadarannya benar-benar menghilang ditelan bunga tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Karena Furuhashi tahu, sejak saat itu, satu-satunya cara agar ia bisa tidur adalah dengan memandangi Hara bolak-balik memasuki kamar tidurnya.

.

.

"Kupertimbangkan untuk menikah dengannya juga nanti."

.

.

.

.

 _End._

-"-"-

 **A/N:** DEADLINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE— /menjerit/  
SAOLOH INI BARU KELAR NGETIKNYA 10 MENIT SEBELUM DEADLINE.  
HOEHOEHOE.  
INI APAAN TULUNG.  
AUTHOR INI LELAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH— /brb sireman/

Awyesh, Skip. Semoga ini sesuai harapan.  
Daku udah nggak bisa berpikir jernih lagi.  
Kemana hilangnya sense humor ini.  
Ini apaan kok maksa banget.  
Sudahlah.  
Maapkeun kalau krispi.

Mind to review-ssu~? :3

 _Tebar cintah,_

 _Kousawa Alice._


End file.
